Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies relating to indoor games. For example, polyurethane foam objects have enabled activities involving object throwing, such as typical outdoor games (e.g., football, volleyball, catch, etc.) as well as some indoor games, to be performed more safely inside a home, reducing damage in the home associated with throwing of non-foam objects. As such, these outdoor games along with throwing-related indoor games can be played within the convenience of one's own home regardless of inclement weather (e.g., rain, fog, snow, etc.). Nonetheless, when thrown with enough force, the foam objects may still cause damage to lighting and other devices in the home. Moreover, walls and other barriers within the home may impede the playability of certain games, for instance, by interfering with trajectories and catch areas of foam objects thrown.
Therefore, there is a need for an effective approach for virtually throwing objects.